Trip To The Mall
by genpad
Summary: Kevin just wanted to take Samandriel to the mall for the first time. He didn't sign up for...this.


Kevin was driving 25 MPH on a highway where the speed limit was 55 MPH, and he was surprised that they hadn't been killed yet. Everyone that went around them was beeping their car horns the entire time. Kevin wanted so desperately to go the speed limit, but Samandriel found cars terrifying (for whatever reason), and insisted that Kevin go very, very slow. Kevin was starting to get very frustrated with his boyfriend, but he kept his mouth shut for the moment. For a warrior of God, Samandriel was a wimp when it came to going for a car ride.

Kevin had told Samandriel that it was alright to zap them to the mall, but Samandriel had wanted to experience riding in a car the way humans do. Kevin would do anything to go back in time and somehow change Samandriel's mind when it came to making that decision. He wasn't overly fond of the whole zapping thing, but it was much better than what he was going through right then and there.

When he wasn't nagging at Kevin about how fast he was driving, he had his face pressed to the car window. Apparently the trees lining the highway were very fascinating. Kevin tried going a bit faster when Samandriel wasn't paying attention, but he always turned around and looked at Kevin with the most epic bitch face Kevin thought he'd ever seen him pull. Kevin gritted his teeth and kept an eye on the clock in the car. If he was lucky, they might get to the mall sometime next year.

To make matter worse, Samandriel had also decided that he was the one in the car that got to pick out the music. Two hours of Britney Spears had almost pushed Kevin to the breaking point. It was only supposed to take 20 minutes to get to the damn mall, and Britney Spears was not nearly as good as Samandriel had decided she was.

"Goddammit, Andie! Will you turn Britney off already! I can't stand that shit anymore!" Kevin finally yelled.

Samandriel mumbled "Sorry", and unplugged the iPod cord. He then looked out the window while frowning, and didn't say anything to Kevin for the rest of the drive.

Kevin was feeling bad about snapping at Samandriel, so he silently plugged his iPod back into the stereo, and started playing Britney once again. He gave Samandriel a tight lipped smile and Samandriel's face lit up, a contented look coming over his face. At least his boyfriend was happy, Kevin told himself. A happy Samandriel was better than a sad, sulking Samandriel.

Kevin was fighting off a migraine as they finally pulled into the mall parking lot. He was picky about where he parked his mom's car, so they drove around for a few minutes before he finally found the perfect parking spot. Smandriel seemed to enjoy all the pointless driving they were doing around the parking lot, because he smiled the entire time.

Kevin remembered Dean saying that Cas had never found riding in a car as much fun as Samandriel appeared to.

Well, they are two different angels after all, Kevin thought to himself with a shrug.

Kevin pulled into the perfect parking space he had found when he noticed a very familiar black '67 Chevy Impala a couple of spaces over from them.

I can't believe this shit! Kevin thought to himself. The last thing he wanted was for Dean and Cas to try and make Kevin and Samandriel's time at the mall a double date because Dean was still having some kind of gay crisis. Like tagging along with them would make all of Dean's gayness go away.

Kevin shook his head.

Dean always tried to act as if they were all one big, happy group of friends out for the day, while Cas and Samandriel together made for the two most awkward brothers ever. Kevin knew that putting up with Cas and Samandriel together, plus Dean trying to ungay himself by pretending that they were all just BFF walking around the mall as a group (Dean occasionally kissing his one "friend", who kept standing too close to him, when he thought no one was looking), would be enough to make his migraine 100x worse.

Kevin remembered to grab a couple of Tylenol out of the car and pocket them just in case. As Kevin and Samandriel walked over towards Dean's car to see if they were already inside the mall yet or not, he noticed that the windows were all steamed up, and the car was slightly rocking back and forth.

"GODDAMMIT, YOU TWO!" Kevin screamed as he gestured for Samandriel to get back in his car with him.

Samandriel looked over at Dean's car, and looked like he was about to ask Kevin what was going on, but Kevin gave him a look which said "Don't even" so well that Samandriel just gave him a slight nod and got back into the car.

Kevin was pissed that he was going to have to drive around some more, looking for the perfect parking space, just because Dean couldn't keep it in his pants for 5 minutes.

"Just friends my ass." Kevin muttered to himself as he drove away and remembered the words that Dean always repeated anytime anyone ever brought him and Cas up in the same sentence.

Saw would always whisper, "And every time he says that he forgets to add the 'boy' before friends." to Kevin when Dean would pretend to be the outstanding heterosexual that he was convinced everyone thought he was.

"What a complete dumbass." Kevin said out loud as he still circled the parking lot.

"Who?" Samandriel asked with a look of confusion on his face.

"Your brother's boyfriend." Kevin replied, and Samandriel's just 'hmmed' in acknowledgement.

Kevin spent the next 15 minutes looking for another parking space as Samandriel told him that he was driving too fast at least every 30 seconds. Suddenly the music of Britney Spears filled the car and Kevin took the Tylenol out of his pocket and swallowed them.

Kevin was so done with this trip to the mall.

Dean paused for a moment and said to Cas, "Did you just hear something outside?"

Cas growled at Dean.

"I don't care, Dean. Now move."

Dean smiled at Cas and kissed him.

"Pushy, pushy. I like that."

Cas growled at him for a second time and mumbled a few words that Dean couldn't make out.


End file.
